falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Predator (New Roam)
|sex = Stallion |faction = Specters |family = All diseased |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Bloody red, Gold underneath his helmet |mane = Unknown |coat = Unknown}} Predator is a character in Fallout: Equestria - New Roam. He is a member of the Specters, a group of highly trained operative mercenaries that operate either individually or in small groups of two or three. He is, however, not well-liked within the organization. Involvement Predator's identity is not known to any of the operatives, thus resulting in an air of suspicion and hatred surrounding him and his heinous actions. He doesn't seem to mind any of the hate he gets at all. After exiting the Roaman underground, Predator accompanies Goldwreath and his friends to the Great Library of Alexandria in the heart of Roam, where he is then used as a vessel by Tom to speak to Goldwreath. Personality Predator is a very complicated person, though most people who meet him immediately dismiss him as evil incarnate. He understands the nature of their fears, and instead of trying to prove them wrong, accepts them willingly and without hesitation. He vacilates from being a person of the most hateful character to one who can at least show a desire for improvement. This dynamic is what has caused Goldwreath to form a grudging respect for him and his efforts to control himself. Predator's view on relationships, specifically on Goldwreath and Myst's, seems to be highly pessimistic. This is likely due the immense bleakness of wasteland life, which he has come to accept as unchangeable and absolute. Abilities -Possible spoilers up ahead- Predator, whether through telekinetic powers or magic, is capable of controlling and manipulating Tod's signal to a degree. Thus far, he is capable of resisting Tod's influence better than most, and can manipulate it to create heat for fire. Predator is immensely strong, and often uses his bare hooves to tear an opponent in half. He acts as the juggernaut of the group, as his strength coupled with his near-invincibility proves invaluable when facing superior enemy numbers. Predator has a cloaking device within his suit, which acts very much like a zebra stealth cloak. Even without it, he can still be incredibly stealthy and quiet. Appearance and Equipment Predator is portrayed as wearing a black bulletproof heavy vest, the likes of which can resist continued attack by assault rifle rounds for minutes at a time. In addition, he wears a full-head helmet that conceals his face quite nicely. In battle, he is shown either absolutely tearing the enemy to pieces with his bare hooves, slicing them up crudely with an equally crude blade, or pounding them with a hoof-held 50.cal MG-Assault rifle hybrid. At one point, he even uses an anti-material sniper rifle. Relationships [[Goldwreath (New Roam)|'Goldwreath']] - Predator and Goldwreath shared a very hateful (at least for the latter) relationship at first due to the terrible actions and poisonous words of the former. Goldwreath outright wanted to kill Predator, and even started visualizing ways to do it the next time they met. However, this animosity is somewhat removed when Goldwreath learns of Predator's predicament, and afterwards a slight bridge of respect and understanding dawn between the two. [[Myst (New Roam)|'Myst']] - Myst hated Predator about as much as Goldwreath did and for the same reasons. The difference, though, is that Myst does not eventually come to understand Predator's situation, and so continues hating him. Still, she is capable of talking to him without bombarding him with profanities. [[Doodle (New Roam)|'Doodle']] - Predator tried to kill the filly at first, the pessimistic side of his personality believing that her life would be meaningless and full of suffering, and therefore not worth living. He is greatly surprised, however, when the filly takes to him more closely than almost everyone in the group. This has lead him to, on occasion, show greater empathy and even kindness to her than to everyone else. His giving of a Roaman history book to her in chapter 16 shows that he does in fact find her curiosity amusing. [[Skyfire (New Roam)|'Skyfire']] - Skyfire, like Myst and Goldwreath, also hated Predator at first. This hatred becomes questionable in it's legitimacy, however, when Goldwreath stops outright hating Predator. It can then be concluded that perhaps she didn't truly hate him, but was just acting like it. Even after Predator revealed Skyfire's secret at a bad time, the two are still capable of talking without Skyfire's typical overly-profane mouth taking over. [[Zaita (New Roam)|'Zaita''']] - Predator and Zaita's relationship is unknown, though Zaita did once ram Predator, and Predator did once stick spy bugs on Zaita's plating. Gallery Predator.jpg|By CalamityB31 Predator foe new roam by roflpanzer-d56t3zb.png|By RoflPanzer For delvius by realbarenziah-d6d62hj.jpg|By RealBarenziah Trivia *Predator, due to his burning of the majority of the city of Roam before the events of the story, has been called 'The Great Arsonist'. This is likely a reference to Emperor Nero of Rome, who did the same thing. *Predator, as of chapter 16, is revealed to be held as a god by a group of apparently tribal zebras called the 'Excoquat Aestibus', or Molten Tides. Their belief in him seems to be based on the fact that, whether through telekinetic power or manipulation of Tod's signal, he can create fiery explosions. *He monitors 'interesting' individuals throughout Roam. *Shown to be around the size of, or bigger than, Goldwreath. Category:Characters Category:New Roam Main Characters Category:Zebra